


Amazing 5

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-18
Updated: 2003-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne stakes his claim.





	Amazing 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amazing 5

## Amazing 5

### by Belle

Chapter 5 

He'd watched him come into the kitchen quietly humming to himself and yawning sleepily. He hadn't even realized that he'd moved and come up behind him until he was there. 

"Simon," Jayne whispered. 

The boy stilled, then he slowly turned around looking at Jayne with those big green eyes of his. Jayne reached out as if in a trance and brushed his thumb across those full lips, and Simon gasped. Slowly, so slowly it felt as if time had stopped, Jayne lowered his head and placed his lips where his thumb had been. The eyelids to bright green eyes closed and the lashes brushed across Jayne's face. Another gasp this time and Jayne leaned in letting his tongue slip between those oh so soft lips and explore the mouth beneath him. Wine. Simon tasted like good wine, and warmth, and starlight. Jayne broke away from the kiss and looked down at the panting boy in front of him. His skin was flushed and his lips were swollen and his eyes held a mixture of confusion and want and Jayne smiled. 

"Just had to know," he said. 

"Wh - what?" Simon asked looking at him with those eyes, making Jayne want to reclaim those lips, but he held back. 

"If you tasted as good as I thought you would," Jayne replied, leaning down he whispered in Simon's ear, "You do." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Belle


End file.
